Birth of Darkness
by briancaprovoid
Summary: So what if Kikyo had used the jewel to save herself? What would her and Naraku's relationship become? Naraku/Kikyo


She returned quickly to her village, her blood dripping along the way. It didn't matter, Kikyo had to return, and soon.

She heard the chaos before she actually saw it. Her people were screaming his name, the name of her lover and friend. Tears were about to spill from her eyes but she continued walking towards her home.

Kikyo saw her sister, carrying a bow and arrows, and took them from her. She pulled back the string and let it go flying at her betrayer.

The arrow hit home, piercing his heart while at the same time, breaking her own. The jewel fell from his fingers and rolled over to her. She grabbed the jewel in her shaking hand, and stared deeply into it. Thoughts surrounded her brain and she choose the best one. She shoved the jewel into her torn shoulder and the pain caused her to faint.

She woke up a few hours later, laying on one of the bed mats inside her hut. The first thing she felt was the power. The feeling of strength flowing through her blood, seeping into her very soul. She rose up, slowly, even though it felt like she could kill the strongest of demons.

Her shoulder healed, but she felt... strange. Her mind had always been pure but now, it isn't. There was a deep feeling in her gut and she recognized that feeling as hate. Bitter hate, that seared her body.

'How could he?' She thought, tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away before they could spill and walked out into the dark night, not making a sound so as not to wake Kaede.

The cool breeze flew across her skin as she walked along the dirt path. Where she was going, she didn't know, she just had to go somewhere. She stopped at a cliff and looked down. It would be so easy to end it. This cursed life she had.

She stepped forward, her feet landing on nothing but air and she began to fall. She closed her eyes and let the tears come free as the wind blew through her hair. '_Inuyasha'_ She thought as she was falling and patiently waiting for her death, but then, she felt strong arms grabbing her and instead of falling down, she was flying up.

She opened her eyes and saw nothing bit white. She realized it was fur and looked up. A baboon mask covered the stranger's face but she knew he was a demon. He landed back onto the cliff and sat her down gently.

She stood on her two feet and slowly regarded her savior. She looked into his eyes and could see his red eyes looking back at her. "Why did you rescue me?" She asked. Gathering her spiritual powers into her hands, preparing for a fight.

"There was no reason for you to die." He answered. His voice was cold and sinister, but he had saved her from death.

"If you think you will take the jewel from me, you are mistaken. I will kill you." She threatened. Her voice filled with a coldness she didn't know she possessed.

From underneath the mask, he smiled. It was wormy and sickening. "If I wanted you dead, I would have let you die." He answered.

Kikyo was done speaking with him, she gave him one last look before walking away. "Stay away from me and don't ever touch me again or I will purify you." She said, not bothering to thank him.

She was close to where Onigumo was and decided to pay him a visit. She hadn't seen him in a very long time but Kaede had been taking over her duties, she hoped. She entered the cave and immediately sensed the demonic aura.

Onigumo wasn't there, his body was gone. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and saw the man in the white baboon.

"Do you understand now, Kikyo?" He asked. "This was for you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He had sold his soul to demons for her. The thought made her laugh, rather rudely. "So you did all of this to be with me?"

He smiled at her rudeness. "I have done many things to be with you." He, of course, didn't elaborate. He had wanted her so badly, and now he had her. When he saw her throw herself off the cliff, he immediately jumped to rescue her. She was his now and death would not take her away.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I am threw with love. It is a useless emotion and it is not for me." She said. It was true. Kikyo would not let her heart be taken by another person.

"And why is that? Did the half demon hurt you, break your little heart?" Naraku taunted. He wanted Kikyo and he was not about to give up on her.

She glared at him. The glare would have sent a thousand demons running but Naraku stayed. "I pinned the half demon to a tree." She answered, she would not say Inuyasha's name. "I am sure there are more trees close to here, perhaps you would also like to be pinned to one."

He stepped closer to her. "What is it you want, Kikyo?" He asked.

Kikyo looked down at the ground. She wasn't sure about what she wanted. A side of her wanted to continue fighting evil, while another side wanted to hurt someone. She wanted to make them suffer as she had suffered. She wanted to curse the gods for giving her such a miserable life, but Kikyo didn't answer him. She instead walked out of the cave. Naraku didn't follow her, he just stood there, listening to her fading footsteps as she left.

He would not give up, he would chase her down to the ends of the Earth to be with her and sooner or later, she would be his.

**Next Update: ****8/30/2014**


End file.
